The present invention relates to a new and improved component of a coupling assembly which may function as either a clutch or a brake between a pair of elements.
Known coupling assemblies which are used as either a clutch or a brake are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,897,924; 5,057,178; 5,086,899; and 5,366,055. Each of these coupling assemblies includes an annular rim or base which is connected to one of two elements between which force is transmitted. An annular array of friction shoes is engageable with a friction surface connected with the other element. An annular fluid extensible tube is disposed between the base and the annular array of friction shoes. A fitting is connected with the base and tube to enable fluid pressure to be conducted into an annular chamber in the tube. The fitting may be formed of metal and have a skirt which is formed of polymeric material and extends radially outward from the metal fitting in a manner 20 generally similar to that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,897,924.